Untitled for now- HELP!!
by tenshi-no-makura
Summary: Usagi is aqquented (sp?)by an old enemy who wants to kill her. She goes elsewhere for safety, not knowing that an evil shadow lirks around her. Will she survive? New Summary!!need help with couples too!!!onegai, r/r!! cussing...and help with the title!
1. Prologe

Konnichiwa!! I hope you will enjoy my fic! Onegai, tell me is I had any mistakes and vote, vote, vote for your fav. Couples! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing! I'm bad at drawing anyways =P  
  
***********  
  
He slyly passed trough the guards towards his beloved. He whispered something to her ear that had stopped her tears and met through a tight embrace. "This is all my fault," she whimpered with her little voice, reaching for his sword, "without me, they can't take control over the power and leave." Her prince gripped her smooth hands firmly, taking the sword away, and held her close. "Endymion . . ."  
  
His lips softly brushed hers and kissed under the stars. He spoke calmly with confidence as his breath made her melt. "Without you, life's not worth living. Serenity, I'll protect you with all I have. I need you . . ." he pecked her forehead, "I'm in love with you."  
  
` I can't bear to lose you either, Endymion.' "Ashite . . ."Suddenly, they heard a noise behind the rose bushes. The male took out his shiny glaive and stood in front of his hime. The youma comes out.  
  
"This does not concern you," the ugly soldier spat, "only the princess."  
  
"Then you'll have to go through me" the two soldiers fought till the end, causing both to strike their weapons toward each other. The youma turns to dust. "IEE!!!!! Endymion!" cried Serenity  
  
She held his hand and wept the lied man who then spoke. " Onegai.... Usako...don't give up hope," he smiled weakly, "onegai, be careful" and pressed his lips against hers for one last time before his soul disappears from his body.  
  
"Mamoru..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kui...kui...kui...kui"  
  
Usagi hears birdcalls and finds herself on a bed.  
  
" Ma...Mamo-chan?"  
  
She looks at her surroundings, recognizing her own room. `Kami-sama, tell me that was just a dream... Mamoru' a few tears slip away from her eyes. She recalled what had happened to the other scouts, how they all...and bawled.  
  
`Ami...  
  
Rei...  
  
Makoto...  
  
Minako...  
  
Haruka...  
  
Michiru...  
  
Hotaru...  
  
Chibi-Usa...  
  
Mamoru...  
  
Why am I always alone? Couldn't they see that I'm nothing without them? Minna-san, you were what made me happy..."  
  
******** 


	2. Beginning

Konnichiwa!! Arigato for those who reviewed!!  
  
Angel: but damn it, I'm not good at battle scenes!!  
  
Shinigami: I'll try, but right now, this is the couple that is most voted (and I don't care if I don't have that many reviews, I'm still going to finish this story!!)  
  
Galexz: I'll try!!  
  
LadySky358: I'm not sure if I would add the Starlights, but I'll try, it's a challenge for me!!  
  
SaturnActingChick: Arigato for the compliment!  
  
RubyRedDragon05: Hai, the outers will be in the fic, and I'll try my best for the couples.  
  
MINNA-SAN, ONEGAI, HELP WITH THE TITLE!!!!! AND THE COUPLES!!!ESP. USAGI here it is currently:  
  
U/Hiiro: 1 U/Trowa: 1  
  
U/Quatre: 0 U/Wufei: 0  
  
U/Duo: 2  
  
And for other senshi: Rei/wufei: 2, Makoto/Trowa: 1, Hotaru/Heero: 2, Michiru/Haruka will always be together!!!! Duo/Minako: 1, Ami/Quatre: 2, Minako/Quatre: 1  
  
Enjoy the fic!!  
  
~ Means P.O.V. **Means flashback "..." means talking `...' means thoughts (A/N) is author's notes  
  
Disclaimer: *inhales deeply and say all at once* don'townSailorMoonandGundamWingsogetoffmycaseorIwillhurtyou....  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~Usagi's P.O.V~  
  
I started walking around a park that held so many painful memories for me; Park Ichibani (A.N. I forgot the real park's name!!). Kami, it's been a week since their death... I can still remember the cries, pleads, the bloodshed... what makes me feel worse is that my own bare hands caused their deaths...Mamo-chan.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
" Iie, I won't go against you!" The senshi with silky black hair wearing a short red skirt and a white suit dodged another one of her best friend's attacks. The sign of Mars was flaring on her forehead.  
  
" How sweet of you, Mars, but I won't be as merciful as you think! I'll make you suffer for what you have done to my Lord! " Sailor Moon said coldly, as she kicked Rei in the stomach. She then took out her sword (which was made out of the Ginzuishou) and embedded her at her heart.  
  
" Nine down, one more to go!" she cackled, and walked towards the man in a black cape who was holding a little kawaii senshi.  
  
"Okasaan..." the little bunny whispered with petrified eyes.  
  
" Usagi, onegai, don't you remember me? Our daughter, our friends, and our guardians, doesn't it amount up to anything? Don't do this Usako, onegai, don't do this..."  
  
"Nani?!? You want me to take pity of you?" "Iie, I was just..." " Enough of your pathetic explanations, it's time for you to join the rest of those so-called senshis. I, Eternal Sailor Moon, Sapphire's warrior, am the only true soldier in this battlefield. You are nothing but a yowaimono in my eyes, so let me help you rest in peace... by killing you slowly, and painfully!"  
  
Tuxedo Kamen escaped for a few seconds, until his fiancée appeared and cut his right leg. He fought back with his ki, but it was too slow for Usagi. She finally twisted his arm, making him cry out in an agonizing moan and punched his head.  
  
"Having fun yet? I know I am! Now, maybe I should..." Mamoru's lips suddenly pressed against hers. Sailor Moon tried to get out, but it was no use, their love regained back her memories. "Mamo-chan" she moaned. There was no answer. When she opened her eyes, she had seen what her hands could do, they were the same hands that killed the youmas with pleasure, the identical ones that think of violence as entertainment, the ones that had massacred the aspect of her life bit by bit; her friends.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
Curse Sapphire, that hiretsukan. I should've known he had the power to hypnotize people, like Diamond. They ARE brothers after all. There's something that puzzles me, why couldn't I fight off his spell? The last time Diamond had done it, I was able to stand against it, what made him so much more powerful than before? There must be SOMETHING behind it, and I have to find out in order to avenge "their" deaths, so then I can kill Sapphire.  
  
~End P.O.V.~  
  
Usagi took out a small golden key with heart-shaped handle and a little purple gem in the centre and chanted,  
  
"Guardian of Time,  
  
Whirl the Sky,  
  
Open the Door of Time and Space.  
  
Chronos...!  
  
Show me the vision,  
  
Give me your protection!  
  
That mine be the pathway of the light!"  
  
A light bathed her body, as she was teleported towards the Time Gates.  
  
*BAM*  
  
"Itai!! Baka teleport, it never makes me land on my feet!" Usagi complained.  
  
After dusting herself of the marble floor, she looked around to see whether Pluto was there.  
  
"Strange, I thought Puu would always be at the Gates in case any intruders decided to drop in." she thought out loud.  
  
"Me too, Serenity-hime." Growled a low-toned (sp?) voice. Usagi turned to see who had said that and saw a tall lean figure hiding in the shadows of the door. "Who's there?" she whispered, and the character stepped out of the darkness, and smirked. "Nani? You have already forgotten me? Watashi wa Sapphire desu. Watashi wa Diamond's brother and your soon-to-be murderer. Does that ring any bell?"  
  
Without hesitation, the furious girl took her brooch and cried, "Eternal Moon Power, Make-Up!"  
  
Long Silence.  
  
" NANI??? What going on?!?"  
  
The black haired man with piercing blue eyes with a lean and well-built body smirked. ` Better luck for me, now she can't defend herself. This day keeps getting better and better.'  
  
`Doushite? Now of all times, doushite? Why can't I henshin?' wondered Usagi, while tears were in her crystalline blue eyes.  
  
"I don't need your pitiful cries now, baka onna, all I want is you to die! Shine, for my brother!"  
  
Yelled Sapphire as he threw ice stakes at her. Usagi quickly dodged it and started running.  
  
"You can run, you can't hide!" and a dark laugh were heard throughout the Gates. ` Where is Setsuna, and nande can I escape this psycho? Yatta! I can go through there!' Usagi thought as she found a door out of nowhere. She immediately entered without even thinking here would it lead to and disappeared. Sapphire saw her go into the entrance and cursed.  
  
"Kuso! She went into another dimension! No problem, I'll just get in there and find her. I must kill her, it's... destiny. Shine, hime, shine!"  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
Explanations!!  
  
Sapphire was in the Black Moon gang for those of you don't know. It's not that I hate him; I just needed someone as an enemy. Puu is Setsuna's pet name, like Usako is to Usagi. Now for Japanese meanings:  
  
Hime: Princess  
  
Kuso: Crap  
  
Onna: female (it's not a bad word, Wufei just say it in a bad way)  
  
Baka: stupid Shine (pronounced shi-ne, not "shine like the star"): die  
  
Nande: how Nani: what  
  
Doushite: Why Kawaii: Cute  
  
Itai: Ouch! Or it hurts! Onegai: Please  
  
Okasaan: mother Kami: God  
  
Bijoushien: Hunk Yowaimono: weak person  
  
Youma: monster Hiretsukan: mean bastard  
  
Onegai, r/r!!!!!!!! Flames are acceptable because I'd like to know if there is anything wrong with the fic. And the first chapter is just to remind her about the love she had with Mamoru. Gomen (sorry), but in the manga series, Mamoru is such a sweet and caring guy, I can't bash him! (Not to mention he's a bijoushien! ^-^) Note to Angel: Thanks for editing my story!!! Minna-san, you should also read "Runaway" by STRAX!!! Very good story, only sailor moon!! 


End file.
